Persona 4: Warrior of Flames
by DBKai42
Summary: What if Yu Narukami wasn't the only one to transfer to the quiet rural town of Inaba. Follow this new hero as he and his friends try to solve the grisly chain of murders that been happening around Inaba and put a stop to the Midnight Channel, will they succeed or will they fall victim to the murderer. OCxChie. Rated M for Language and other stuff.
1. Arrival

Persona 4: Warrior of Flames

 **Ok, I know some of you are waiting on the next chapter of Pokemon and don't worry it'll be up be up soon but I wanted to upload this first since I started to play Persona 4: Golden and watched the anime of it and man I love this series. Note that this story won't be upload as often as Pokemon will be cause that story will be my main focus.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Persona or any of the characters in this story I only own my O.C.**

Chapter 1: Arrival

The train seemed to move slow as a dark haired boy in his teens stared out of the window. He has an average-height and slim body with messy black hair, brown eyes. He was wearing a plain purple shirt and an open black hoodie over it.

The boy sighed here he was, in a train heading to place he never visited, but had a smile though. To tell the truth, he didn't really like his old school very much since everyone there treated him as an outcast even the teachers themselves treated him as such. He also didn't have any friends in school or out of school, so he was always alone but he didn't mind the peace and quiet… well he did have at least three friends, but they moved and soon lost contact with them.

Suddenly he was removed from his thoughts when felt an extra weight on his lap, looking down he saw a girl about the same age or younger than him. The girl had blonde hair and blue eyes, he noticed that she was wearing a white bow on her head making it look like rabbit ears. The young girl blinked a few times and looked up to see the young dark haired teen staring right back at her. Blushing madly she quickly jumped off of him and quickly apologized.

"Oh… I'm so sorry!" said the girl, bowing her head repeatedly; the boy just waved it off. "Hey, it's no problem."

Seeing the girl now, the young teen was able to see what she was wearing a light green zipped up hoodie, a pink shirt that was above her knees, a few pins in her hair so they won't be in her eyes. She also had a pair of white headphones around her neck. After a few awkward moments the blond girl sat next to him.

"Oh! My name is Rin, Rin Kagamine, nice to meet you!"

The boy smiled and introduced himself, "Kei, Kei Takashi."

"So are you heading to Inaba too?" Rin nodded, "Yeah, my grandma wants me to visit her, my brother Len is already there, you?"

"Ah, am moving in with my grandpa for a year give or take." both of them laughed and started a conversation with each other, make them very fast friends.

Suddenly they were shaken from their conversation as an announcement came over the trains PA system. **"Now Arriving in Yasolnaba, Repeat, Now Arriving in Yasolnaba."**

A smile appeared on his face as Rin left to grab her bag while Kei grabbed his. Kei finally had a chance to have a fresh start here in Inaba, not even in town yet and already he made a friend in Rin.

Rin came back with her belongings, she looked up to him with a smile and he smiled back, both of them were waiting in front of the door until the train stopped at a small train station that had a sign out in front of it. Once they got off, Rin turned to Kei, "So, I'll see you later than?" she asked with a smile.

Kei smiled back, "Yeah." with that Rin nodded her head and started to walk away, not even a few steps and she suddenly tripped and fell flat on her face. Kei saw this and laughed until someone sounded from behind him. "Why are you laughing?"

He turned his head as he looked to see a teenager around his age wearing a black jacket over a zip up vest of some kind. There was a dark grey turtle neck on under the jacket. He also had on black slacks on and his hair was gray with matching gray eyes.

He looked at him for a moment before realizing that Rin started to get back up, rubbing her nose in pain. "Oh, nothing,"

The gray haired boy smiled and nodded at him. The dark haired boy held out his hand to him. "Names Kei Takashi!"

"Yu Narukami," he shook his hand for a few moments before letting go and placing his hand down by his side, looking over to the blonde girl, who now is standing rubbing her nose from the sudden impact, she turn around and waved at Kei before she walked away, "Friend of yours?" Kei looking back at Rin's retreating form, he smiled lightly.

"Yeah… she is."

"Are you moving here?"

"Yep," Kei chuckled. "You?"

"Yeah." They both looked at each other for a second before they started laughing.

"So, are you waiting for someone?"

"Yeah," Yu sigh. "My uncle should be here soon. So are you going to Yasogami High too?"

"Yeah," Kei gave him a weird look. "Why? Are you?"

"Yep" Yu smiled back for a moment, when someone walked up to them.

"Hey over here!" A man with black hair and some stumble on his chin; he wore a grey button down shirt with a red tie and some black dress jeans. Behind him was a little girl with light brown hair that was in pig tails, she wore a small dress that had different shades of pink on it. Under her dress she had a white sweater.

"Who might you be?" asked the man.

"I'm Kei and I just moved here at the same time as Yu did," Kei pointing Yu, who nodded in agreement.

"Nice to meet you Kei, I'm Ryotaro Dojima."

"Oh, and this is my daughter Nanako," Dojima added as the young girl hid behind him. Kei gave a warm smile to the girl; she returned the smile as if she really could trust this person more so then Yu.

"Well," Yu said as he started to walk. "I'll see you at school tomorrow; it was nice to meet you Kei."

"Likewise," Kei said as he stood there for a few seconds. _'Not even five minutes here and I met a few new people.'_ Kei lightly smiled as he took out his phone and look at the time. _'Time to walk home I guess.'_

As he walked away from Yu and the others, he made his way to his grandfather's house.

"Wow, this place isn't as bad as I'd thought it be," Kei said aloud as a piece of paper with the directions to the house fell from his pocket as he walked. An unfriendly girl walked by him, spotting the piece of paper on the ground as she did.

"Hey you dropped this," she said as she tapped Kei on the shoulder, which he turned around.

"Oh… I did drop this!" Kei exclaimed as the girl handed him the piece of paper. "Thanks' a lot, I'm Kei by the way," Looking at her she had pale skin, chin-length brown to black hair and gray eyes. Her face is slightly made-up, having shadowed eyes and light pink lipstick. She wears a sleeveless white, a short black necktie with various safety pins and a checkered skirt along with a black belt and fancy, golden buckle which resembles a heart with wings. Additionally, she has a pair of black and red-striped fingerless gloves that ran halfway up her forearm and black-striped white stockings. Her black long, dark gray heeled boots are checkered as well.

"I'm… I don't know…" the girl said as Kei gave her a confused look in response. "I don't know who I am…"

"Oh… uh, I'm sorry," Kei apologized as he scratched the back of his head. "Well…" Kei glanced for a moment, looking around at the stores around him. He spotted a book with the title "Marie" on the cover, looking back at the girl, who seemed to be impatient.

"How about I call you Marie then?" Kei asked as the girl blushed slightly, looking away immediately as she did.

"W-whatever, I don't care what you call me," she answered as Kei gave her a bright smile.

"Alright, so I'll call you Marie!" Kei said as Marie shrugged, but seemed to be happy with the name.

"Well, I gotta go…"

"I'll see you later Marie," Kei gave her a small wave; he walked the opposite road to where Marie was going. Marie slightly waved back, blushing harder as she looked at a small wooden comb in her hand.

"Well, this is it," Kei stood outside the home that he was going to spending living in for the next year, "pretty small house."

"So, you're staying here… Kei?" a voice asked as an older man walked outside his house waving at Kei. "It's been awhile ay grandson."

"It has grandpa, nice to see you again." Kei gave his grandfather a light smile, which he returned. They decided to go into the house where Kei will be living in for the next year or so. Kei had explained the situation to him because his grandfather is the one person he can trust.

"I see… so you well staying until then right?"

"That's the plan." Kei said as he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to see his grandfather.

"Well, you're always welcomed here Kei." he had gotten up and left leaving Kei to his thoughts.

"Thanks grandpa." he muttered, knowing full well that he can trust him without telling anyone else. Suddenly his stomach growled alerting him that he had not eaten since he got here, since he didn't bring much with him, he went upstairs towards his dropping off his stuff there and left to go explore the town.

-2 Hours Later-

"Damn it! I'm lost again!" for almost an hour Kei had been mindlessly walking around Inaba, possibly more than once, grabbing his head in frustration he continued to walked until something caught his attention, that almost made him cry. Nearby there was a ramen shop called "Aiya" wasting no time he ran to the shop. He stopped in front of the shop looking at the shop and went inside, once inside he saw that the shop had plenty of space with tables, chairs and stools, he walked up and sat down on one of the stools and looked at the menu.

"You're new here, aren't you?" a person said with an emotionless voice.

Hearing the voice Kei looked up and saw the person in front of him. It was girl about his age, having pale skin, brown eyes and navy blue hair. Part of her hair is braided and adorned with a hairclip with a Chinese design. She is wearing her working clothes which consist of a white shirt with a matching white skirt and a headscarf of the same color. Additionally, she wears a deep red apron in order to avoid getting dirty.

"Yeah I am, I'm Kei, I just moved here today." giving the girl a smile which in turn made her blush a bit.

"Aika Nakamura, anyway, what will you have?"

"Oh, right! Let me have the miso soup please."

"Coming right up, and it's nice to meet you, Kei" she gave him a light smile; she then proceeded to cook his order. Few minutes had gone by and Kei had gotten his order.

"Itadakimasu" he immediately started eating like there was no tomorrow, after a few seconds he was done with his food, "Thank you for the food." Kei said as he sat the chopsticks down near the bowl.

"Hey Aika, what can you tell me about this town," Kei said off-hand, looking out the door.

"Well… I can't really say much about it. All I can say is that it's pretty much a boring, peaceful town I guess." Aika said, not really putting much thought into the answer. Aika than notice Kei's expression change, "What's wrong?"

Kei turned to her for a second before looking out the door again, "It's nothing, but I got feeling that this boring peaceful town won't be so boring or peaceful anymore… and it's not a good thing either."

"What do you mean?" Akia said, Kei notice and quickly waved it off, "haha… it's nothing to worry about it!" he laughed before he had gotten up and paid for his food then thanked Aika and left the shop, but not before getting some directions.

After a few minutes of walking he finally made it to his house, once he got inside he went towards his room, he looked at his room. The room itself wasn't anything special, it was small, but could hold at least four people comfortably, there was a chair by the window with a closest next to it. He decided to seat on the chair, after a while he started to doze off until he was fully asleep.

-Unknown Area-

" _Why… hello there…"_

Kei looked up in an instant as he looked around the room, or wherever he was. He found himself inside a very luxurious limousine, sitting in the back with several expensive wines' and other items' surrounding him. An old man with a long curvy nose sat before him, next to him a beautiful blond woman with a mysterious' smile on her face.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, this place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter, I am Igor, and this is my assistant Margaret," Igor introduced himself as he gave Kei a creepy smile. "May I ask your name?"

"W-what is this place?" Kei stammered as he kept his guard up.

"Relax, you are sound asleep in the real world, I summoned you here from your dreams," Igor assured Kei, who still seemed not to believe the strange old man.

"Alright, so what do you want with me?" Kei asked assertively as Margaret chuckled.

"We have come here to help guide you to your destiny," she answered as Kei flashed her a confused look. "Now please, would you so kindly give us your name?"

"My name is Kei Takashi," Kei answered as Igor smiled once again.

"Well Kei Takashi, let's see what fate has in store for you, shall we?" Igor asked as he picked up a small deck of tarot cards. "Do you believe in fortune telling?"

"Well… more or less," Kei answered honestly as Igor placed out on a small table three cards from the tarot deck.

"Hmm interesting indeed," Igor stated as he stroked his chin. "Each card shows that your journey will be a long one indeed, with danger lurking not too far. You will need to make the right decisions in the upcoming days if you wish to survive."

"Wait, danger?" Kei asked as Igor gave him a mysterious' smile. "What're you talking about danger? Is there something from my past coming after me?"

"You will find out, soon enough," Igor as Kei stared at the cards with a worried look on his face.

"Can't you guys just tell me?" Kei asked.

"We cannot tell you your destiny, it must unravel before you," Margaret answered as Kei sighed.

"Well, our time has been cut short, so good luck until the next time we meet," Igor said as Kei looked back at him in confusion. Without any warning, found himself looking at his grandfather, who was shaking him awake.

"You awake my boy?" he asked as Kei nodded, rubbing the back of his head for a second.

"Yeah…" he murmured as his thoughts were interrupted by the smell of food downstairs, he'd guess it was dinner time.

Before he left his room one thought came to mind ' _That pointy nose old man freaks me the hell out,'_ suddenly he felt a cold shiver down his spine.

-That Night-

"Good night, Kei!" His grandfather exclaimed as he went into his room, Kei collapsing on his own bed. It was a long day for him, but tomorrow was the start of something even more. He couldn't wait to see what the day would bring…

Kei looked up, finding himself in a room of nothingness. It was cloudy, like the room was covered in a thick fog. Only a small pathway was clear, Kei stood up, walking down the path as he searched for some type of being.

"Who are you?" Kei asked as he looked at the shadowy figure.

"You look for the truth, but your vision is clouded," the figure answered as Kei's hand passed through the figure without warning, but did nothing to him. Kei attacked again, but to no avail. He felt a slight sensation, as if something was trying to escape him. He swallowed hard as he tried to attack the figure once again, but the figure disappeared as Kei's fist made contact with it.

"We shall meet again, Kei Takashi." the figure stated as Kei was casted into darkness.

-Next Day-

"You up, my boy?" His grandfather shouted up to Kei's room, where a stirring Kei still laid in bed, softly snoring. The sound of his grandfather's deep voice woke the teen from his sound slumber, Kei rolling out of his bed. Kei walked inside his small bathroom, brushing his teeth as he pulled out a fresh towel and a wash cloth from his bathroom cabinet with his free hand. The teen took about ten minute's showering before he finally came out the bathroom, laying his school uniform out on his bed as he took it out his dresser. It was the standard for the second year students of Yasogami High School, the school Kei was going to be attending for the next year. Kei unbuttoned his pajama shirt, placing the top half of the school uniform on his bare chest. It felt unnatural to him, wearing a uniform of some sort. Even in his old school, Kei didn't have to wear a uniform, so usually he just wore his normal clothes. But it was a new day the dark haired teen realized as he buttoned up his uniform. Kei looked in the mirror as he finished dressing.

As Kei headed downstairs, his grandfather was in the midst of devouring some breakfast he had apparently made.

"Morning, my boy," he greeted as he chewed on a piece of toast. "You looking cool, you ready for school?"

"I guess," Kei grumbled as he sat down at the table. "Hey... where's mine?"

"Sorry boy, it's only for me," He said as Kei looked at the old man in front of him with an exasperated stare.

"I'm going to be at school for lunch... Tadashi." Kei said with gritted teeth as Tadashi shrugged nonchalantly, not caring that Kei had called him by his first name.

"Sorry, isn't it time to go?" Tadashi asked as Kei got up from the table, walking out the kitchen door.

As Kei walked out the front door, he ran into Nanako Dojima, who was also headed out on her way to school.

"Um... hello," Nanako greeted as she almost ran into Kei.

"Hey there, Nanako right?" Kei asked as Nanako nodded. "You're headed to school too huh?"

"Yup, I'm going to sing the June's song today for show and tell," Nanako answered proudly.

"That's cool, give it your best!" Kei exclaimed as Nanako turned a slight shade of red.

"T-Thank you... I'm the best in my class," Nanako stammered as she turned away so Kei couldn't see her blushing.

"Anyway, you wanna show me how to get to the high school? I'm not too good with directions," Kei admitted as Nanako nodded, motioning Kei to follow her.

They walked a mile ahead until Nanako reached her school.

"It's right up the street, you can't miss it," Nanako told Kei as she walked inside her school. "Good luck!"

Kei gave her a slight wave as he walked up the street, a girl with short light brown hair walking ahead of him.

"Where is that Yukiko? She was supposed to meet me..." the girl muttered as Kei approached earshot. "Yo! Are you a new student?" Kei realized the girl was talking to him, Kei looking into the girl's brown eyes as she stared up at him.

"Yeah, I'm Kei Takashi," Kei said as the girl ran her right hand across his cheek, Kei turning slightly red.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to just touch you like that!" the girl exclaimed as she realized that Kei was blushing. She began to slightly blush as well as she turned away. "I just... um, I don't know what came over me, but your face felt soft.

"Uh, thanks'..." Kei said as the two shared an awkward moment of silence.

"Well... I should be going now! My friend Yukiko is probably worried sick!" the girl stammered as she walked away pretty quickly. "See you in school!"

"Wait, I didn't even get your name!" Kei shouted after her, but she was too far gone. "Oh well…"

"Kei?" Kei turn around to see Yu and smiled. "What's up man?"

"Nothing much…" Both of them were interrupted by some guy crashing into a trash can right next to them, the guy whimpering in agony as he laid on the ground.

"…Better let him shake it off…" Yu decided and walked away. Kei on the other hand felt bad for the teen and decided to help him out. As it turns out, he learned that the teen was named Yosuke Hanamura, a second year student like him. Yosuke has slightly unkempt fawn colored hair, and brown eyes. He wears his Yasogami High school uniform, along with a white V-necked with long sleeves and a pair of red headphones. The two talked as they made their way to school.

-In Class-

"Listen up you brats, we have two new students joining us today!" the teacher announced as Kei and Yu stood next to him in the front of the classroom. "This is Kei Takashi and Yu Narukami, two more losers. Now pick a chair and plant your asses in it so I can begin this train wreck!"

"Did you just call us losers?" Kei asked as he glared at the teacher, who looked back at Kei in surprise. "The only loser I see in this classroom is you!"

"What did you say? That's it, you're on my shit list kid!" the teacher roared as a bit of spit from his mouth splashed on Kei's face. "Now sit down!"

"Hey, sit over here!" the girl from earlier whispered to Kei as she pointed to the empty seat next to her own and the one behind it. Kei smiled as he took the seat, smiling at the girl as he did, while Yu took the seat in front of him.

"I'm... uh sorry for running away like that earlier," the girl apologized. "I'm Chie Satanoka by the way. Nice work getting at Morooka like that. Everyone calls him "King Moron" because he's the strictest teacher in the school."

"You don't say," Kei said with sarcasm in his voice. "I'm definitely not done getting him back for that loser comment!"

"Hey, is there something you and your little girlfriend want to tell the class about Takashi?" Morooka asked as the vein in his forehead pulsed angrily. "The kid just came to the class and already you're talking to the girl's. All you kids are so damn fast these days, it's nothing like it used to be..."

Kei put his head down as he felt the entire class looking at the back of his head.

Later that afternoon, Kei sat down at the school's roof by himself, eating a bowl of miso ramen he bought from the cafeteria.

"Hey, you're a new face," a voice stated as Kei looked over to see two men dressed in the same uniform as his own walk over. "You must be the kid who pissed off Morooka today! Dude, you're already a legend and it's your first day!"

"Yeah, well he is a moron," Kei said as the two laughed.

"I'm Kou Ichijou and this is Daisuke Nagase," the one who introduced himself as Kou said. "I'm on the basketball team and Daisuke here is on the soccer team."

"A team huh?" Kei said as he stroked his chin, knowing he's good at basketball then soccer he made up his mind. "Sound's fun, how do I sign up?"

"There will be a sign-up sheet posted outside the counselor's office later this week," Daisuke said as the bell rung for class. "I'm gonna be late for class! I'll see you later Kei!"

"Yeah, peace out Kei!" Kou said as he and Daisuke left out the roof exit.

-Later-

"Alright you brats, I expect you all here first thing tomorrow morning." Morooka said before an announcement came on.

" **Attention, all teachers are to report to a mandatory meeting, all students are to remain in their classroom until further notice**." Said a voice over the speakers

"Alright, all of you heard the announcement, so stay put until they say otherwise." King Moron said before he left the classroom.

As class finally ended due to some strange occurrence, Kei sighed, leaning back in his chair as he stretched out.

"Bout time, finally time to go home and grub!" Kei shouted energetically as he felt someone tap him on his shoulder. "Huh? Oh hey, it's Chie."

"What's up?" Chie greeted as she pointed to a beautiful black haired girl that stood next to her. "Hey Yukiko, this is the guy I was telling you about. Kei, this is Yukiko Amagi."

"The one that you said was kind of cute?" Yukiko whispered in Chie's ear, Chie turning beet red as she shook her head no.

"Don't say that so loud!" Chie screamed quietly as she looked back at Kei, who was looking at both of them in confusion.

"Anyway, mind if I ask you bit about what the big city is like?"

"Sure," Kei replied, shrugging his nonchalantly as Chie began bombard him with questions as they made their way out of the classroom.

"Miss Satonaka, I watched that movie you lent me, it was absolutely amazing, the action scenes were beautifully done, just please have mercy on me until my next paycheck," Said Yosuke Hanamura, who crashed onto the trash can earlier, giving her the DVD case and was about to ran off until Chie caught up to him and kicked him in between his legs.

"What did you do to my DVD?" She opened the case, her eyes widen as there was a crack on the disk. "What the… it's completely cracked, my "Trial of the Dragon" DVD!"

"I think mines cracked too," Yosuke said painfully.

"Are you alright?" Yukiko asked. "That looks painful."

"Oh, Yukiko-san, you're worried about me?" He asked.

"Ignore that deadbeat, Yukiko." Chie snap before turning back to Kei. "Anyway, we were wondering if you guys wanted to walk home together or something."

"Sure, I don't really have to be home anytime soon," Kei answered as he got up from his chair.

"Alright" Yu nodded his head as he grabbed his belongings.

"Alright, so let's go!" Chie exclaimed excitedly. "Move you idiot!"

Chie shoved the boy out the way, Yosuke hitting his head against a book-case as he fell to the ground rubbing his head.

"Why me..." he moaned as Kei and Yu followed Chie and Yukiko out the classroom.

"I think I'll let him be." Yu said.

"So Kei, where did you come from?" Chie asked as she, Kei, Yu and Yukiko walked out the front door of the school.

"Well, I came here from a... pretty far place," Kei said as Chie, Yu and Yukiko exchanged confused looks.

"Like where though?" Chie asked before she was interrupted by a creepy looking student walking up to Yukiko.

"Hey Yuki, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date sometime," the boy asked.

"Uh, no thanks'..." Yukiko answered as the boy flashed her another creepy smile.

"Wow, he's going for the Amagi challenge like that?" a boy whispered behind Kei. "No one's ever succeeded before..."

"Come on, just one movie..." the boy pressed on as he got a bit closer to Yukiko. Kei seen Chie's arm muscle tense up, as well as Yukiko's facial expression, sensing she was beginning to feel really uncomfortable. Kei appeared before the boy in a flash, in his face as the two stared each other down for a moment.

"...Can I help you?" the boy asked rudely as Kei remained silent, just looking him in the eye.

"I think the woman said no, so I suggest you leave," Kei said assertively as the boy began to cower under the pressure Kei was secretly exerting by slightly increasing up his Ki (Killer Intent).

"Fine... but one day I'll teach you a lesson, both of you," the boy threatened as Kei remained silent, watching the boy walk away.

"Uh, thank you Kei," Yukiko said as she walked ahead with Yu, Kei and Chie. "No one's ever done something for me like that."

"Don't worry about it, I learned the hard way that you're not supposed to approach women like that when you want to take them on a date," Kei admitted as Yukiko looked at him with surprise.

"You mean he was flirting with me?" Yukiko asked as Kei and Chie sweat dropped in unison.

"Never mind Yukiko," Chie sighed as she shook her head. "Anyway, Kei what do you think about Yukiko huh? She's pretty cute isn't she? And you know she's never had a boyfriend?"

"Oh Chie, please don't..." Yukiko begged as Chie chuckled softly.

"Actually, I think you're both pretty cute," Kei answered as Chie and Yukiko both turned bright red. "Something about you Chie reminds me of someone I really like..."

"Oh, you like someone already?" Chie asked with a defeated look on her face.

"Well... yes and no," Kei admitted as he brushed his hair back slightly. "Where I'm from there is this girl I like that is really cute, but she's in love with my friend Eric. So I really probably will never be able to be with her, so I kind of backed off a while ago."

"Aw, I'm sorry Kei," Yukiko said as Kei waved it off, smiling brightly.

"It's ok, I'm meeting new people now, like you two," Kei said as Yukiko and Chie turned red once again.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Chie asked as she looked over to see the police investigating some kind of incident.

"This is too much!" the young man shouted as he threw up in a bush nearby.

"What are you, a rookie Adachi?" Dojima roared as he sighed. "Get a towel and clean yourself up!"

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Dojima asked as he walked over to the group with a young man walking beside him.

Chie turned to Yu, "You know this guy?"

"Yeah, he's my uncle, I'm staying with him while I'm here." He turned to face the man. "Sorry, we were just passing through and happened to stumble here."

Dojima scowled, "Damn school. I thought we told them to tell the kids not to come over this way." He sighed.

"What's going on over here?" Kei asked as Dojima shook his head.

"There was some kind of murder, nothing for you kids to be worried about," Dojima answered as he sighed once again. "Yu, could you do me a favor and let Nanako know I probably won't be home for dinner tonight? Sorry to push this on you."

"No problem, I'll probably just eat dinner with her," Yu said as Dojima nodded gratefully.

"Thank you, now get home safe alright?" Dojima said as he walked back into the crime scene with the young detective.

The apparent murder that had gone on was enough to derail Chie's plan to Junes with Yu, Yukiko and Kei. "Hey Yukiko, mind if we head to Junes some other time?" Yukiko promptly agreed and Chie turned to Kei and Yu, "Sorry, but I really think we should let the police do their thing. We'll hangout some other time 'kay?"

Both of them smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Well, we'll see you later guys," Chie said as Kei waved to her and Yukiko good bye, heading their separate way's. Chie walked aside Yukiko to the bus stop that took her to the inn.

"…They seemed nice, especially Kei." Yukiko commented off-handedly.

"Yeah he did," Chie agreed. Suddenly Chie narrowed her eyes, "Wait… what are you getting at?"

"You said it was weird I never had boyfriend, but-?"

"Yukiko!"

-Later-

"I'm back!" Chie yelled as she made her way back into her house, slipping off her shoes as she entered. She walked into the living room where her mother was currently preparing dinner. _'Maybe it'll be enough so I don't have to sneak out to Aiya's tonight… Then again with all this weird stuff that's going on…'_

Her mother cut into her thoughts, "So Chie, how was school today?"

"It was pretty good, I guess…" _'Random police incident and torture by your so called best-friend aside…'_

"Did you hear, that announcer woman was killed! Here in Inaba my, what has this town come to!" Chie's mother said, shocked that something so horrible could happen in their normally quiet town.

"So that's what that was…" Chie muttered.

"Did you say something dear?"

"Uhh no, don't worry about it!" Chie blurted out quickly in an effort to prevent further questioning.

Chie's mother looked unconvinced, but didn't venture further on the matter. "So…" She began suddenly. "I heard that there are two handsome new transfer students in town…"

Chie groaned out loud, it was going to be a long night.

Back with Kei, he is currently sitting with Yu and Nanako in front of the television as they ate take-out, Kei ordered from a Chinese restaurant that was in town. Yu had invited Kei to his house and Kei, being the good person that he is, had agreed.

" **Breaking news today, the body of Mayumi Yamano was found hanging from a TV aerial,"** the reporter stated as Kei's eyes narrowed. **"A high school student, Saki Konishi was the one who found the body on the scene**."

"Yes, I was walking home when I spotted the body, it was horrible," the girl called Saki Konishi said on television.

Nanako changed the channel, changing it to a commercial about June's.

"Every day's great at your Junes!" Nanako quoted from the commercial as she swayed with the song. Kei's eyes lit up as he finally realized, this must be what Igor meant when he said that danger might come! Kei looked down at his hands, knowing he was going to find who ever would do such a horrible thing and help bring them down.

-Later-

Kei left Yu's place, it was pretty dark out, and so he went on a little walk, as he would do from time to time. Kei thought of the events that happen the last two days, first he met Rin, Yu, Marie and Aika the first day, then he met Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kou, and Daisuke today. He was hardly here for a week and already he met so many colorful people and some friends, more so than his old home and this caused him to smile.

' _I think am going to like this place'_ Kei thought.

Kei continued his walk until he heard someone singing, he followed the singing until he spotted Rin near the riverbank. Standing there, he absorbed the breathtaking tune. Once she finished, he clapped out of reflex. Startled, the blonde girl turned to the direction of the clapping. Her gaze soon landed and the familiar messy black haired teen.

"Were you listening this whole time?' Rin queried, slightly self-conscious.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, but I couldn't help it. Once I heard you singing, I just had to stop listen… I must say Rin, you have a beautiful voice," he complimented.

"I'm not that good, but it's nice of you to say. There are much better singers then I am," she pointed out modestly.

He couldn't believe that she would say something like that.

"Are you kidding me? You have an amazing voice, and I would love to hear you sing, again!"

Rin blush a deep red as she smiled brightly. "Thank you, Kei. Who knows, if keep your ears open, you might hear my voice again."

The young girl checked her watch. "It's late, already. If I don't get home soon, grandma is going to punish me," She reported.

"I wouldn't want that to happen," he chuckled.

"I'm glad we were able to talk with one another." She politely waved at him and left Kei by himself.

' _Wow, I was able to meet so many people these last two days, I must feel lucky,'_ he thought as he headed home. Tomorrow will be the start of trying to solve this new mystery.

Chapter End

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I know what some of you are thinking Rin Kagamine, really? yes i know i add a Vocaloid to this story but rest assure that she is just a side character so we won't be seeing her as much and as for Kei? Well am one of those people who like to keep using same character over and over and i completely forgot how times i used Kei. The only difference that Kei was has from story to story is really his last name and the thing is that, even though its the same character he's... well more or less different in every story i put him in, its that whole alternate dimension thing were there could be different yous out there or all could be the same person... who knows right? anyway i think i went on long enough... for now so the next update will be Pokemon...**

 **Until then... Peace!**


	2. Into the TV

**Two in one today! Yeah don't expect this again in a while**

* * *

Chapter 2: Inside the T.V

"Kei, Wake up!"

Kei rose from his bed in usual fashion, stretching out as he padded toward his bathroom door. After a quick shower, Kei dressed, and then headed downstairs for a quick bite to eat before leaving for school.

Kei looked at the table and shot a dirty look too his grandfather, "I see there isn't any breakfast for me… again," Kei mumbled as he opened the refrigerator door, taking out of orange juice. He sat the carton on the table as he took a seat, snatching Tadashi's empty juice glass and washed it before he chugged a tall glass of orange juice, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his school jacket before he stood up from the table, running full speed out the door.

-After School-

"So, you two getting used to this place?" Kei turned around to see Yosuke walking towards him and Yu.

"Yeah, more or less." Kei said nodding without much thought, Yu nodded also.

"Wow, that was fast," Yosuke said in slight shock, "There isn't much to do here compared to the big city, but there is that certain… something you can't get anywhere else. The air's clean, the food's great…" Yosuke went off for a second before he continued.

"Kei, I was wondering if you would want to grab something to eat, as a token of gratitude for helping me yesterday," Yosuke offered as Kei stood up from his desk.

"Do you know what specialty dish in Inaba is? It's grilled steak man! And I know the perfect place to go."

"Sounds good," Kei turned his attention to Yu, "How about you, you in?"

"Sure."

"Not so fast!" Yosuke cringed at the voice as he turned around to see Chie there with a grin on her face.

"I heard you, Narukami and Kei were going to get grilled steak, I want in!" Chie shouted at Yosuke. "Call it pay back for breaking my DVD!"

"Fine, let's get going!" Yosuke said with a small sigh.

"Yukiko, you want some steak too?" Chie asked her best friend, who shook her head.

"Sorry, but I've got to get home to the inn," Yukiko said as she picked up her backpack from on top of someone's desk. "I'll see you later Chie, Yu, Kei."

"See ya Yukiko," Kei said with a small smile, she exited the classroom, Yosuke finally returning to his feet.

"Alright, let's go everyone…" Yosuke moaned as he didn't expect Chie to come with them.

-At June's-

"Whoa, this place has some good food!" Kei exclaimed happily as he dined on the delectable ramen. "It must be nice you get to eat here all the time, since your dad is the manager of this place."

"Is that all you eat Kei?" Yu asked as he ate his teriyaki steak.

"You should eat more steak Kei, its good!" Chie exclaimed as she speared a piece of meat, popping it in her mouth. "Unless you're not into steak or something…"

"Don't get me wrong, steak is good too, but I like eating other kinds of foods," Kei explained as he wiped broth from his mouth with a napkin. "Back where I used to live, there was only one ramen shop I would go to eat. They had the best food ever…" Kei's voice trailed off as his mind went towards his old home, reminding him of how much he hates it.

"Hey Kei?" Chie asked as she waved her hand in front of his face for a moment.

"Oh sorry, I zoned out," Kei said sheepishly after a moment.

"So, what was your old school like?" Yosuke asked as Kei frowned slightly.

"Well, it's actually been a while since I've been there, I was expelled," Kei explained as Yosuke and Chie gasped.

"Was it that bad?" Chie asked worried as Kei smile a little, "It's not bad as you might think," he lied.

"That blows man," Yosuke responded as Yu agreed, "Hey… is that Saki-sempai over there!"

"Saki…" Kei mumbled as he recalled the name being said on television, being connected to the murder the television announcer. "Is that your girlfriend Yosuke?"

"Ha, he wishes," Chie scuffed as Yosuke waved at Saki, who approached the table.

"Hey Yosuke-kun," Saki greeted as she gave him a small smile, she then looked over at Kei and Yu, giving them a small wave. "You two are new, who are you?"

"I'm Kei Takashi and this is Yu Narukami, nice to meet you," Kei answered with a small smile of his own as his eyes connected with Saki's, trying to get the feel of this girl. She seemed to be troubled, but she was doing a good job of concealing it.

"So anyway, has anyone heard of the Midnight Channel?" Chie asked mysteriously as she took a sip of her soda, the name causing Kei to almost fall from his seat.

"Sorry…" Kei apologetically said as he pulled himself up, straightening his seat.

"Yeah, I've heard that it will show you the image of your true love on rainy days," Saki replied as chuckled. "But I doubt it's real." Kei mentally agreeing with her, like come on really! A channel that can saw you your true love, Kei smelled something funny.

"Yeah, I heard that if you turn off your television after midnight on a night it's raining, your true love's face will appear on the screen," Yosuke continued as Chie and Saki nodded, Yu sat there, not saying a word letting the words sink in, Kei just absorbing all the information. "It's pretty cool if you ask me. I just hope mine is babe…"

"Well, it's supposed to rain tonight, so I think we should all check it out!" Chie exclaimed as Kei and Yosuke nodded eagerly, while Yu just nodded.

"I'm in!" Kei said as he smiled broadly. Finally, a step in the right direction, with this new info, Kei was bound to find some new information to solve this case.

Yu had been silent for the whole conversation. "Hey," Kei piped up, "You're joining us in this too right?"

Yu shrugged nonchalantly, "Sure, why not."

"All right, I have to get back to work," Saki stated as she turned away from the table. "Nice to meet you, Kei, Yu! I'll you later Yosuke-kun,"

"Bye Saki-senpai…" Yosuke said he watched her walk away.

"Someone's in love." Kei teased as Yosuke punched him in his left arm playfully in response.

-Night-

Chie sat aside the still cooking instant ramen as she got comfortable in her room. She approached her window as the rain pattered against it. _'Rain, Check. Soba, Check. Now all I have to do is wait.'_ She looked anxiously at her clock. _'Still a couple of minutes till midnight… well good thing I came prepared! Time to dig in!'_ Chie walked back to her desk where her now steaming ramen waited for her, waiting to be devoured. Chie licked her lips in anticipation as she broke apart the chopsticks that she had bought with her, proceeding to peel off the plastic lid, the tantalizing aroma of soba reaching her nostrils.

As she began to eat with fervor Chie let her mind wander. _'I wonder of this will actually work. If it does really show your soul mate I wonder who mine will be? Maybe it'll be-'_

Chie's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of static on the TV. Slowly, a blurry image came into view. It looked like it could've been a high school girl! _'Come to think of it… she looks kinda familiar… Wait a second, does that means my soul mate's a girl! What a load of crap! And to think I was kinda hoping…'_ Chie sighed in confusion as she set aside her now finished soba and attempted to drift into uneasy sleep.

-10 minutes before-

"That used to be a lot harder..." Kei commented as he wiped a bit of sweat from his brow. "What time is it..." Kei took his cell phone from his pocket, the phone reading 11:50. It began to slightly pour outside.

Kei picked up the towel he had brought outside with him, wiping off his face of the rain water as he leapt off the roof, entering his apartment.

Kei turned off his television via remote as he entered his room, closing his door behind him.

"Show time..." Kei murmured as the time went to 12:00. Kei took a glance out the window quick, then turned to the television intensely. At first, nothing happen. But suddenly, the television flickered to life, showing an image of someone. But it was just a silhouette, the person unable to be identified. But it sure did look familiar... almost like Saki Konishi...

Kei reached out to touch the vivid image, wondering if he could actually do it. As he did, his hand went through the television screen, Kei's eye's widening as his hand got stuck inside the television.

"Whoa, how the hell...?" Kei tried to pull his hand out, but it felt as if something was trying to pull him inside the television. He finally gave one mighty tug, his hand coming out the television. Kei looked at his hand, which seemed to be uninjured, the television going black as Kei turned back to it.

"Well... this just got weird..." Kei stated as he looked at the television grimly. "What is going here?"

-The Next Day-

It's a rainy day and Kei, using an umbrella in one hand and carrying books on the other, was walking down the Samegawa flood plain on his way to school until he heard a voice behind him.

"Perfect timing!"

Stopping, Kei turned around to see Chie running towards him, "Sorry, move over!" Chie forced herself under his umbrella, "I did have my own, but I saw this Kung Fu movie where they used an umbrella to pull off some sweet move… and… I accidentally broke mine trying to mimic the movie." she chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, Kei sweat dropped at this.

"By the way…" Chie started. "Did you see it?"

He nodded, knowing what she was talking about, "I did."

"Aha, do tell, but the person it showed…" Chie looked down for a second before looking up at him. "Never mind. I'll save it for when the others are around." Then Chie remembered something, "We're gonna be late for school."

The two started walking together in silence, the only noise heard being the pattering of the rain on their umbrella and the soft splashes for the water underfoot. Chie kept looking back and forth at Kei and she suddenly stopped walking. Kei noticed this and turn to look at her, "What's wrong?"

"Oh… U-Uhh… I-It's kinda awkward to only bring this up now, but… we're pretty close here…" Kei just cocked his eyebrow "U-Um, I'm gonna just go ahead and run the rest of the way!" she said letting the rain hit her, but Kei is not going let her run all the way to school, in the rain no less.

"I can't just leave out in the rain, you'll catch a cold."

"Oh… R-Right, good point!" She said a bit embarrassed, "If I catch a cold, it could spread… and that'd suck for everyone!" Chie said realizing what would happen if she caught a cold, she then laughed it off, "Yeah, I think I'll keep going with you, Hahahaha…" she walked back under his umbrella again and smiled, "Alright, let's go!" the two sparked up a conversation while the two made their way to school. Kei never noticed the blush that was on Chie's face, not only that but the two never noticed the person that was watching them from behind a tree with a scowl on her face.

-Lunch-

Kei sat inside the cafeteria, finishing up the remaining pork broth inside the bowl of miso ramen he purchased for lunch.

"Kei, what's up?" Kou asked Kei as he and Daisuke took a seat at the teen's table. "I saw your name on the sign-up sheet for basketball."

"Yeah, I'm gonna give basketball a try," Kei answered as he followed up the comment with a loud belch.

"Nice one," Daisuke commented with a small grin as he stuck a straw into what looked like chocolate milk. "I had hoped you joined the soccer team with me, but the basketball team is a great choice as well."

"Besides, basketball's is where it's at, right Kei?" Kou asked with a wink as Kei chuckled good-naturedly in response.

"It'll be good for exercise," Kei agreed as he finished the remaining broth in his ramen bowl.

-After School-

"So, you're telling us you two stuck your hands inside your televisions?" Chie asked Kei and Yu, who both nodded lightly. Chie and Yosuke both chuckled in unison, Kei sighing in response, having the feeling that this would be their reaction.

"I swear to you on my mother's grave, it really happen," Kei persisted as he, Chie, Yu and Yosuke walked inside June's.

"Well, prove it then," Yosuke challenged with a broad grin as he pointed to the television aisle. "Let's see if you guys can do it again!"

"Mother's grave?" Chie asked curiously as Kei waved the question off, focused on proving Yosuke wrong. They walked into the television aisle, staring at all of the widescreen HD televisions.

"Whoa, look at all of these!" Chie gushed as she examined each of the television. "I can really use a new one at my house, it will really increase the kung fu watching experience! Imagine it, Trial of the Dragon in HD..."

"Well, we do sell them pretty cheap, plus I'm pretty sure I could get you a discount..." Yosuke was telling Chie until he glanced over at Kei and Yu, who had their right hand buried deep inside a television screen. "WHAT... THE... HELL?"

"There weren't kidding!" Chie screamed as her face went a pale white.

"That is one hell of a trick you guys!" Yosuke exclaimed as he nervously looked at the two teens. "Please tell me it's a trick..."

Both Kei and Yu didn't answer as Kei decide to go further and stuck his head inside the television. Yosuke and Chie both went bug eyed at the sight, unable to comprehend what they were seeing.

"Huh, it seems empty, but spacious," Kei said calmly, as if the sticking your own head into a TV was the most natural thing in the world.

"Empty?! Spacious?! What the hell man!" Yosuke yelled.

"Shhh, pipe down Yosuke, someone might come over here!" Chie hissed.

"Ohh man!" Yosuke said, unable to keep his composure. "My bladder can't handle this!"

"Are you serious? Gross!" Chie moaned.

They heard both Yu chuckled while Kei snicker inside the TV.

"Are you CRAZY?" Yosuke half whispered, half screamed as he tugged on Kei's sleeve. "Get the hell outta there!"

"Hey, there's customer's coming!" Chie almost screamed as she pushed Yu and Yosuke into Kei by accident, Yu falling into Kei, Yosuke reaching out to grab Chie's arm to regain balance. But this caused all four of them to fall inside the television, all four of them screaming in unison as they entered a new world. Chie momentarily blinded then felt a falling sensation. She would have hit the ground, but she found her fall softened by… something.

"Uhh… Chie," Kei began.

Chie noticed that his voice sounded like it was coming from… beneath her? She looked down to find Kei, who was doing his best to maintain his clam expression. Chie practically leapt off him in shock. "Uhh… sorry about that Hehe…" Chie said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Dammit, my head..." Kei groaned as sat up and scanned the area. "Nobody's here... creepy. Hey, you guys OK?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Yosuke answered as he rubbed the back of his head in unison. Yu nodded his head saying he was fine. "Good going Chie, pushing us in like that..."

"Oh, that was so you Yosuke!" Chie spat as Chie and Yosuke began to bicker back and forth childishly.

"Enough, we need to find a way outta here," Kei stated seriously as Yu, Yosuke and Chie nodded in agreement. "We can't bicker now..."

"You're right..." Yosuke commented as he took a deep breath. "So... Leader. Where do we start?"

"Yeah… wait what!" Kei exclaimed, "Why am I the leader?"

Yosuke shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know why, but you just seem like a person that I can trust."

"I know! It's weird right?" Chie said as Yu nodded in agreement.

"Well, if it's alright with you guys, I think Yu should be leader."

"I don't see why not." Everyone nodded their heads agreeing that Yu will be the leader of the group.

"Let's investigate..." Yu said.

They began to investigate this new world, which seemed to be completely deserted. There was nothing there, just a huge place made of strange colors. It seemed never-ending…

Chie examined their surroundings. A thick fog enshrouded the area, making it hard to see anything that wasn't extremely close. She was able to make out that the area looked sort of like a studio, with a variety of lighting hanging above them. The floor had strange patterns on it shaped like those chalk body tracings like in one of those cheesy mystery shows. Looking further, she noticed that there was several others of these scattered about the floor nearby. _'Man… this place just gets creepier and creepier…'_

"C'mon," Kei said, gesturing them to follow him. "Let's go over here, maybe we'll find an exit."

"How do we know if we're going the right way?" Chie asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Worst case scenario, we just come back here and try something else," Yu said smoothly. It wasn't much of a plan, but nobody else had any better ideas, with no further objections, Yu began to lead Kei, Yosuke, and Chie on a path he had discovered. As they wandered through the strange world, Chie couldn't help but feel that the scenery was eerily familiar for some reason, although she had never seen anything like the scenery before her, which consisted a haphazard arrangement of buildings and a dark sky filled with red streaks. The very aura of the place was perturbing to say the least, and the longer they were there the more uncomfortable Chie felt.

"Hey, a door!" Chie shouted as Kei, Yu and Yosuke looked at where she was pointing. There was indeed a door, Kei taking point as he opened the door, entering the room cautiously. The room was empty, the walls plastered with desecrated posters and splatted with strange, yellow ooze. In the center of the room was a prominently place chair with a noose suspended above it.

"Whoa, what's the deal with this place," Yosuke said. Taking note of the noose arrangement he took on a panicked stance "Oh man, that kind of arrangement is never good…" he seemed to break out in cold sweat and started bouncing on his toes. "Argh! I can't hold it anymore!" he hurriedly walked over to a corner and unzipped his pants, attempting to relieve his straining bladder.

"Eeeww!" Chie shrieked in disgust. "Are you really gonna do that right now!"

"Just turn around or something! I can't do it with you three watching!" Yosuke stood for several seconds, but relief never came. "Dammit…" he sighed, "I can't do it. Man if my bladder explodes it's your guys fault!"

Both Kei and Yu seemed to be completely ignoring Yosuke's antics, examining the room, Kei getting a sick feeling in his stomach from just looking around the room. Kei had taken interest in one of the posters, looking over it carefully. "I think I've seen this poster before…" He noted to one in particular,

"I... don't think we should be here..." Chie murmured as Kei, Yu and Yosuke nodded in agreement. "I-I'm beginning not to feel so good..."

"Yeah, me too..." Yosuke said as he looked at Kei seriously. "We need to find a way out of this place, fast."

Kei nodded as he opened the door to exit the room, guiding Yu, Chie and Yosuke out the room. They continued to walk until they got back to where they started.

"Well, back to square one," Yu announced as he scratched the back of his head. "Now what do we do?"

"Hey... who are you?"

Kei looked over in the direction the voice came from, a creature that looked like a stuffed animal staring back at Kei with a furious' look on its face.

"What the…?" Kei said as he checked out the creature from top to bottom.

"Hey, stop that!" the bear screamed in an agitated tone as he looked away from Kei's gaze.

"Dude, where did you come from, and most importantly, why the hell are you wearing that costume?" Yosuke questioned as the bear flashed him a stubborn look.

"This is not a costume, and a better question would be why are you here in my world?" the bear shot back as Yosuke angrily got in the small bear's face.

"Hey, watch your mouth you stupid bear!" Yosuke hissed as the bear began to look a little intimidated.

"My name is Teddie, not bear..." the bear said in a low voice.

"Bear, Teddie, whatever!" Yosuke shouted as he got into Teddie's face. "What is this place, and where is the exit?"

"The exit? Oh, I can show you where that is!" Teddie exclaimed before tapping his foot on the ground several times. Out of nowhere a stack of televisions appeared before them.

"Hurry!" Teddie said urgently. "The shadows are coming!" he pushed them all to the TV's hurriedly.

"Whoa, what're you doing!" Yosuke said, panicking. Before they could argue further they were all unceremoniously squished through the small TV. When the group came to their sense they themselves back in the Junes electronics department.

"Whoa…" Chie said in disbelief. "We're back…"

Suddenly, an announcement came on over the store's PA system, announcing a daily sale. Hearing this, Yosuke seemed to be startled. "Man, it's been that long!" he sighed. "Well I'm just glad we all made it out…" he put his hand to his forehead then to face Kei, Yu and Chie. "Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm beat. It's late and we probably all be heading back home." Kei, Chie and Yu nodded in agreement and then exchanged their farewells.

As Kei exited the store he took notice of how late it was. The sun had already set, and he hadn't contacted his grandpa in hours. Kei groaned mentally. _'How the hell am I supposed to explain this to grandpa?'_

-The Next Day-

It was early in the morning and a thick fog had covered the town, no one saw the mangled body that was hanging from a telephone poll in the surrounding area.

At school everyone was gathered in the gym, nearly an hour had gone by. The principal approached the podium after Morooka quieted down the studets.

The elderly man cleared his throat then began to speak, "Attention students. We have assembled you all here today to bring terrible news. One of our students has passed away…" Sounds of collective shock were heard throughout the student body, and students quickly began to speculate on the latest victim. "One of our third year students Saki Konishi, I'm afraid." The principal went on and on, though at this point Kei had stopped listening. There's no way. It seemed almost unreal, just having met Saki yesterday, how can she be dead? Suddenly Kei turned his gaze on Yosuke, finding him with a down cast expression.

"Why? Why did this happen?" he breathed softly, unable to comprehend the news he had just heard.

"Yosuke…" Kei began, although not knowing him for that long, just moving in a few days ago. He knew that he had feelings for the girl and now she's dead. Kei couldn't find the words to comfort him.

Before anything could be said however, he stormed off, leaving him, Chie and Yu at the assembly. The principal went on expecting student cooperation in the upcoming investigation and so forth, finally concluding his speech with announcement that the students could return home. With police coming to interview the school staff, students quickly cleared the halls. Yu, Chie and Kei gathered their things from class and made their way downstairs, finding Yosuke near the entrance.

"Yu, Kei…" he began softy, obviously still unable to completely reconcile the death of his senpai. He shifted his gaze upwards, his gaze firming with resolve, "I want to go back into the TV world…"

"What!" Chie shouted, barely making an effort to conceal her surprise. "Yosuke are you crazy! It's dangerous in there and besides what good would going there do?" Yosuke's sudden desire was an absolute mystery to Chie.

"I've been thinking…" Yosuke went on. "Remember those posters in that weird room we found?" the two nodded, Kei, having been the one to point it out for them in the first place. It's kinda hard to forget something like that "They were posters of Mayumi Yamano…"

"I don't like where you're going with this." Kei said expressing his thoughts.

Chie's eyes widened, "You mean that announcer lady? Wait… you think her and Saki's murders are connected!"

"I don't know yet," Yosuke admitted, looking down again. "But I can't ignore it now… if I can find something… anything…" he took a deep breath. "I need to know why she had to die like this." he returned his gaze to the guys. "I'm going to need your guys' help to get in."

Both Kei and Yu were silent for a moment, probably weighing in on what decision to make. Yu finally spoke. "I'll go with you. You shouldn't go in there by yourself."

"Thanks man," Yosuke said appreciatively. "What about you Kei?"

"I'll… think about it."

"Alright, meet me at Junes then." He hurried off in the direction of the market.

"Is this really a good idea?" Chie questioned.

"I really have a bad feeling at this." Kei said.

"Either way, we should head to Junes to make sure he doesn't do anything drastic." Yu replied. Both Kei and Chie nodded in agreement, walking off with Yu at a fast pace to catch up with their distraught friend.

They found Yosuke, as expected, in the electronics department, standing in front of the same TV that they had fallen into. In his hands he held a weird combination of items that include a golf club in his hand and rope that had been tied around his waist.

"Am afraid to ask…" Kei said as he looked at Yosuke.

Yosuke smiled weakly at Yu and Kei. "Thanks for coming guys…"

"Huh, Yosuke, do you really think this a good idea? I mean what if you can't get out like the last time?" Chie asked, completely opposed to the idea of them going into that crazy world.

Kei sighed. "Ok look, you guys want to go in fine, I'm not stopping you, but I'm more worried about Chie right now."

In the corner of his eye saw that Chie was blushing crimson red. Yosuke's expression lightened even further, "You two don't have to come with us! This is where you come in!" Yosuke turned his gaze towards Chie.

"Me!" Chie exclaimed, completely shocked. "Wait hold up a sec-"

Yosuke interrupted her protest, "All you need to do is hang onto this…" he handed her the rope. "We'll go in with this tied to me and we should be able to climb back once we've looked around a bit."

"Dude, you think that rope is long enough?" Kei asked.

"A lifeline?" Chie said as she held on to the rope. She and Kei both had a feeling that this plan was not going to work. "Oh come on! Let's talk about this…"

Yosuke, completely ignoring them, turned to Yu handing him the golf club. "Take this. I thought we shouldn't go in there unarmed," he explained, "All right," Yosuke began, "Let's go."

"Be careful in there you guys." Kei said.

Yu nodded touching the screen, causing the screen to ripple.

As Yosuke began to climb in Chie made a final desperate protest. "You guys are crazy! This plan won't-" Chie's words went on deaf ears as the next thing she knew, they had disappeared into the TV. She pulled on the roped, felling a slight tug from the other end of the rope. She tugged on the rope a little harder until the rope suddenly popped out. Dread ran through the two, Chie fall to her knees in despair.

"See, I knew this wouldn't work," she muttered.

Kei walked over to her and bent down, so he was sitting next to her, and rubbed her back as she sobbed. "Don't worry. They'll be back."

"How do you know!" Chie said through her sobs, tears falling onto the floor.

"I have faith in them," Kei said with a smile that seemed to calm down Chie's worries. "Trust me." Chie nodded. Something about his smile made her trust him completely.

Several hours had passed, but for Chie, it might as well have been an eternity. Worry had consumed her minutes after the boys venture into the TV world, and her unease grew with each passing moment, but finally the guys came back through the TV. Yosuke was smiling brightly and being carried by Yu.

"You're back!" Chie cried, her voice nearly breaking due to her intense relief. This however, quickly reasserted itself as anger toward them. With the rope still in her hands, she threw it at Yosuke, causing him to fall to the ground. "I was so worried! I mean scared stiff DAMNIT! I hate you both! You suck!"

Chie then ran out of the shop, tears falling from her eyes. "I think that might have our fault."

"You think?" Kei said. "I'll go find her!"

* * *

Kei was wandering the flood plains, looking for Chie, but she was nowhere to be found. Kei hoped that she was alright. He was about to look in a different direction until he heard someone sobbing nearby. He scanned the area until he saw a familiar green jacket curled up, near the river bank, with her face buried in her knees and stifle the choked sob.

Kei walked over and sat down next to Chie, "Hey…" Chie looked over to him, rubbing the tears out of her eyes. He could tell that she had been crying for a while now, cause of her bloodshot eyes. Chie then looked back to the ground. Chie continued to sob, but with a little less intensity from before.

"Hey, I told you they'd come back… still I know how you felt. I was a bit scared, I mean, even though I met you guys a few days ago… I feel happy being around all of you. I can tell all three of you actually care about me and vice versa."

"That's still no reason for what they did!" Chie yelled. He knew she was right, but he wasn't here for her to forgive them, he was here for her.

"You're right, but I know how Yosuke feels," Kei said, "I, too, lost someone close to me."

Chie looked at him, "You lost somebody?"

"Yeah, but it was a long time ago." Kei had a grim look on his face, thinking about what happen 6 years ago.

"What happened?" Chie said, snapping Kei out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Sorry, it's something I don't like sharing but maybe someday I'll tell you, okay?"

Chie nodded to him, wiping away the rest of her tears. She smiled at him.

"Now that's the Chie I know," Kei returning the smile, "Now, come one. I'll walk you home." Kei said as up stood back up and held his hand out to Chie. She hesitantly took his hand, finding the warmth she felt pleasant.

"Ok!"

After Kei walked Chie to her house, he was now walking home. He had a lot on his mind at the moment. He continued walking until he saw a young teen who seems to be around his age, he had short blonde hair and blue eyes he was wearing a black sleeveless hoodie over a black red striped shirt, also had on black shorts on. He was practicing his martial arts moves, Kei was impressed his moves were very sharp it seems he was very strong, he smirk in amusement thinking that he could put up a challenge. Kei decided to approach the young blonde teen.

"Impressive moves" Kei said.

The young teen stop practicing and looked at him and politely bow to him "Thank you, this martial arts it's the only thing I have to remember my master, you see he died a short while back and I want to honor his martial arts by participating in the Dead or Alive Tournaments. I also want to take care of his granddaughter, she's only seven and I need money, it's difficult to get a job since I'm still in high school."

Kei smiled at that, "So you want to win this Dead or Alive tournament in order to get the prize money and take care of his granddaughter, that's very kind of you."

"Yes I want to and besides it's what my master Gen Fu wanted to do it's the right thing to do."

Kei nodded in agreement he offered him his hand, "I'm Kei."

The teen smiled and took his hand, "My name is Elliot, and it's nice to meet you. You look like a fighter, ever thought about competing in the tournament?"

Kei shook his head, "No, not really, don't get me wrong I wouldn't pass up the chance and enter and try to win the tournament but some issues prevent me from doing so,"

"Don't worry about, I understand. The tournament is very tough last year when I compete in the preliminaries it was pretty tough the fighters weren't pushovers,"

"Of course it has to be tough otherwise what's the point, no pain no gain right?"

"I guess you're right." Elliot said with a chuckle.

"So…" Kei said as he went into a fighting stance, "Elliot would you do me the honor in giving me a taste of your fighting style, call it a future reference in case if I ever do decide to enter the Dead or Alive tournament." _'And this is a good way to clear my head.'_

Elliot smiled, "So you're confident that you can beat me, all right Kei I will accept your offering, I'm ready when you are," he went into his Xing Jin Quan stance.

"Alright, don't hold back on me!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!"

 **GET READY…**

 **FIGHT!**

To Be Continued…

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Another cameo! this time its Elliot from Dead or Alive. Now that idea came about when my friend wanted me to bring another Character from a different series and well, at the time we were both playing DoA 5 so yeah. Elliot well be so far the last cameo character to appear... for now.**

 **Again thanks for reading and I'll see you guys later**

 **Peace!**


End file.
